Story Time
by rupzydaisy
Summary: They're both storytellers. Bert leaned down and retold the tale; "He's got an impossible box. Looks small on the outside. But it's massive on the inside. Bluer than the sky on a summer's day." And the Doctor always had a new story to share; "The year was 1534. Henry the Eighth was on the throne...and he was extremely ginger."


_Hello :D So a Mary Poppins and DW CO! It was coming for a long time... I like Bert, I think he's a good story teller, but the Doctor's the one with all the stories! :D Neither nor one is mine. _

* * *

Story Time

Bert was beginning another one man performance outside the park gates at the end of Cherrytree Lane. He grinned mischievously at his audience who had gathered from his calls of the 'most stupendous show you've ever seen in your entire life'.

"Step right up." He called and old Mrs Danver with her young granddaughter crossed the street to see too.

Bert stepped back and forth, the cymbals crashed in time. They on the back of the large drum which was tied to his back, had strings attached to his legs. With every right step he took, the drum stick whacked the drum and sounded low and loud. He played the accordion in his hands time to it, and he jumped up and down with the tambourine hanging of a modified chimney stick, minus the brush. It shook and rattled in time to the music, which while may not have been pleasing to the eye, was certainly interesting to the ear.

He was getting into the song, with most of the audience clapping along in time, other smiled and nodded their heads. Some of the littler children who were out with their nannies on their afternoon walks were jumping around in imitation when a breeze picked up. Orange, red and golden leaves were twirled around in the air and blew through the small crowd.

Bert paused and cocked his head to the left. "Wind's in the west." He said quietly, and paused. The musical sounds stopped. The audience looked at him in confusion. He carried on speaking, half to them and half to himself in the same soft musical tone.

"With something that's happened, a countless times before. A man who's travelled so very far." He paused to give his signature grin to a little girl with a bright red bow in her long blonde hair. She smiled back at him.

"He's got an impossible box." He took her little hands and pushed them close together. "Looks small on the outside." And then he pulled them wider. "But it's massive on the outside."

"Really?" She asked. And Bert nodded. "Bluer than the sky of a summer's day."

"Who is he?" A little boy who held his kite in his hand asked.

"Who's he you ask?" Bert asked him, the little boy nodded. "He's a magician, and a scientist and he's called the Doctor. He's trekked through jungles with the most ferocious creatures." Bert pulled a face which was meant to show his equally ferocious teeth. "Seen lions." He explained.

Then Bert walked over to the other side of the street and pointed up at the Admiral who had converted his roof to look the same as his ship. "You see him. Well, the Doctor's travelled a lot further. Right to ends of the earth, and some think even beyond." He said with a hushed and awed whisper. His audience was staring at him with wide eyes at his strange but interesting story, and nevertheless they stayed and continued to listen, Bert had a history of going off on a tangent but he was an amusing and light hearted chap.

"Sometimes, you might hear his little blue box. It makes a kind of wheezing noise." He pointed to a little dog on a black leash by Mrs Danver's feet. "Kind of like your Henry when he's been chasing them pigeons for too long." He grinned. "And when he travels through on that western wind, you'll be left with a good handful of stories to tell and some stars glinting in your eyes."

He paused and then blinked a couple of times. Then he remembered where he was. "Oh, right where was I?" He looked at Henry the dog and then jerked his head to the right, honking the horn attached to his collar. It hooted louder and then he bounded up and down the few feet in front of his audience. The musical tune continued until a dramatic flourish of several horn honks, a clattering of cymbal crashes and a final drawn out chord on the accordion.

The audience clapped enthusiastically and Bert doffed his cap for any coins that the audience dropped in for their appreciation of the man entertaining them. Mrs Danver and a few others dropped in a couple of coins and gradually the crowd dissipated. Bert looked into the cap and sighed before looking up and the morose expression was wiped off his face by a huge smile which stretched his mouth from one side of his face to another.

"'Ello Doctor!" Bert said happily. The Doctor gave a little wave from where he was leaning on the side of the TARDIS.

"Hello Bert. Nice day today." He replied as he tweaked his green bowtie. The Cockney man walked forwards and made a discordant sound as the cymbals bashed together and the accordion played a jaunty tune. "I'm surprised you recognised me."

"You've gone and changed your face again but that blue box is pretty unforgettable." Bert replied.

"Actually I've changed it a couple of times since I last saw you." The Doctor replied sheepishly.

"But, you're still you. Look at that twinkle in your eye there! You got some more of those fabulous stories for me?" Bert asked hopefully. "Because I told little Jane and Michael Banks 'bout that time when you, me and Mary Poppins went on that adventure, and they made me promise that if I ever saw you again, that you'd tell me another one to tell to them."

"Really now?" The Doctor asked. He plucked a piece of dark blue chalk from his pocket and began to draw on the wall. "How is that super nanny these days?" He asked with a smile.

"Last time I saw her, she was off again. Said that the Banks' didn't need her no more and that she was going to Adipose something or the other."

"Mmmm, sounds about right." The Doctor said as he picked out a yellow piece of chalk and began to draw in soft little circles for stars.

"What are you drawing Doctor?" Bert asked as he leaned forward with a few horn beeps.

"Well, if I'm telling you a story, then you're going to need a picture to look at." The Doctor said with a grin.

"And I think I'll need to take a seat." Bert clattered around on the spot as he tried to take off the large drum off his back. "Erm, Doctor, I might need a little help." He said sheepishly.

The Doctor laughed as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Just a little bit." He agreed as he zapped the side of the drum and placed it on the floor as Bert disentangled himself from the strings with a few more cymbal crashes.

"All done." He announced and the Doctor returned to his drawing.

"Right then Bert, you ready?"

Bert leaned against the wall. "You go ahead with the story Doc, I'm listening."

"Right then. The year was 1534. Henry the Eighth was on the throne...and he was extremely ginger. I have to admit, I am very jealous. Anyway, late at night, after playing a few games of chess with my edible chess set, we're sitting and having a few glasses of banana juice in the court. Outside the large glass stained windows the stars twinkled in the sky. There was one, slightly larger than the rest, a point which burned brighter. And then it was spiralling, falling, twisting through the sky..."

The Doctor finished the picture half an hour later and he leaned against the wall as he continued to speak. Bert was completely riveted and listened carefully so that he could retell the story to his younger friends. "And then we ran, you know Henry was a pretty athletic bloke in those days. Let himself go a little in his later days. You know, he had to be winched up and down the stairs because he couldn't get up them." The Doctor shook his head.

"You being serious?" Bert asked with a chuckle.

The Doctor nodded his head, "Anyway, we were running down the corridors of Hampton Court, with the Kreon slavering and hissing right on our heels. And guess what Henry goes and says."

"Haven't a clue."

"This is a bit more interesting than listening to Anne wittering." The Doctor laughed and Bert joined in. Then he returned to the story.

* * *

They stood there, the Doctor talking and Bert listening as the sun crossed the sky before it began to sink below the horizon. "So, you sent it packing?" Bert asked with a grin.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, and then Henry asks whether or not I've got any more banana daiquiris in my apparently '_cavernous'_ pockets."

"He's one to watch ain't he?" Bert sniggered before bursting into laughter yet again.

The Doctor checked his watch and then stood up properly from the wall. "I'd best be off now. I'm going to be late for a meeting."

"Really? With who?" Bert asked curiously.

"Andy Warhol." The Doctor replied with a grin. "He paints all my faces. Says that he likes the way I change."

"I can say you look a lot younger than you did before."

"I was all brown curly hair and that really long scarf." The Doctor remembered with a smile. "Be sure to thank Mary for that, it came in handy a few times. Especially when I ended up somewhere cold."

"And she said to thank you for the carpet bag. After all, it was your fault that her old one ended up down that never ending pit."

The Doctor nodded with a smile. "Nice to see you again Bert."

"Likewise Doc. Have a nice day and thank for the story." Bert said as he began to pick up his instruments. The Doctor walked back to his TARDIS and unlocked the door with a wave goodbye. A few seconds later the thrumming noise of the engines filled the air and a breeze picked up, sending leaves flying around outside the park gates at the end of Cherrytree Lane.

Bert set off down the street in a musical jangle leaving behind a picture on the park wall. It showed a dark blue night sky with softly glowing stars. One of the stars, which was brighter than the others had fallen out of the sky and had landed on the flower filled gardens of Hampton Court Palace. There was a creature, with jaws like a shark and eyes which burned which stood alone by the water feature in front of the trimmed green hedges.

* * *

The next day, at eleven o'clock when Cook took Jane and Michael Banks out for their brisk afternoon walk, they happened upon the picture, and Bert sat on the bench nearby waiting to tell them the story of the impossible man, his blue impossible box, of King Henry the Eighth, of a Kreon and how the man and the King saved the world. Cook protested a little, but when she learned that an English Monarch was starring in it, she conceded and sat down on the bench to listen in too.

Both the children were taken in by the tale and Bert finished the story off by telling them. "So kids, if you ever hear a wheezing noise you run straight for it as fast as you can, because I can tell you both, that inside that blue box, is the bestest storyteller who ever lived. And if he takes you on an adventure, it'll be the best tale you'll ever've known."

* * *

_Hope you liked it I hope you review! :D_


End file.
